


Devil Inside

by Kindassunshine



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: He still flinched giving a surprised squeak when a warm hand gripped him tightly by the base of his tail.‘An animal like you,’ the Paladin breathed unexpectedly close to his ear, ‘needs to understand who is in control.’Despite the decision of the Grigori Angel can't resist giving the Son of Satan a reminder where the power rests in Assiah.Set at the end of Chapter 14.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy how shockingly violent a person Angel is, I find it kind of weirdly realistic (for a series about Exorcists and demons... :D).
> 
> Also fully aware this is my long-haired guy fetish striking again...
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin looked up panting a little as the elaborately dressed Grigori filed out of the chamber. Swallowing his rage and frustration he staggered to his recently reattached foot. He barely had time find his balance before a pack of Vatican doctors were hustling him off for an examination. Over his shoulder he saw the Paladin catching Mephisto firmly by the elbow as he strolled down from the dock. 

‘Does Yukio really have to do this every day?’ Rin mumbled rubbing his jaw as the seventh stern-faced doctor removed their hand from his mouth. The question was directed at Mephisto who was slumped, as he had been for over an hour, phone barely an inch from his nose in a row of greyish plastic chairs that lined one wall of the chilly examination room.   
‘I believe it less… intensive,’ Mephisto muttered, without looking up. He tapped twice looking exquisitely bored. Rin glared at him – did he think Rin wanted to be here anymore than he did?  
He sighed softly, swinging bare legs on the adjustable bed. It was chilly in the high-ceilinged examination room and smelled kind of earthy like they were very deep underground. He’d been stripped of his academy uniform and been given a backless hospital gown instead, so that it was easier to prod and poke him he assumed. But the doctors finally seemed to be finished with him - the last one had just picked up her notes and left.   
‘Can we go now?’ he whined at Mephisto, who completely ignored him, ‘come on…’ he continued to whine and Mephisto finally glanced up at him. His expression was strange, not his usual smirk but darker, harder somehow, his mouth pressed in a firm line.   
‘Be quiet,’ he spoke softly but Rin felt the fine hairs rise on the back of his neck, ‘the Paladin wants to see you before we return to the academy.’   
‘Why?’ he grumbled, scrunching his nose in distaste. There was a still deep ache in his calf from where his foot had been severed earlier.   
‘I can’t imagine it’s anything good, can you?’ Mephisto murmured looking down again. Rin resisted the urge to sigh again – he didn’t really want to piss Mephisto off any more than he was already. However begrudgingly, Mephisto had successively prevented Rin from being ripped to bits by Amaimon and then from being beheaded by the Paladin. It occurred to him suddenly that this was the first time they’d been alone since the old guy’s funeral.   
‘Why does that Angel guy hate demons so much?’ Rin asked unable to bare the silence. He rolled his ankle so the thick reddish line that encircled his calf showed livid against his pale skin.   
‘He’s afraid,’ Mephisto answered abruptly surprising him, ‘– like most humans.’ Before Rin could ask any supplementary questions the door to the examination room opened.   
As if called into existence by his name the Paladin entered, followed by two people and one of them was, ‘Shura!’ Rin grinned relived hopping to his bare feet, ‘can we get out of here?’ Then he realised there was something strange about her expression as well, she was pale and her jaw was set.   
‘Aren’t you enjoying our hospitality?’ laughed the dark-haired man beside her. Rin frowned at him briefly then looked back to Shura but she gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and Rin swallowed the questions he wanted to ask.   
Now the dark-haired man trotted forwards and Rin recoiled a little; though he wore an Exorcist uniform he was filthy.  
‘Do know what this is?’ he asked showing Rin what looked like a large ring or a small bracelet resting on his palm. The ring-bracelet was gold with carved symbols and was about the size of the circle he could make with his thumb and index finger. Rin peered at it obediently – he had no idea what it was.  
‘Can you understand my accent?’ the man chuckled after a moment and Rin realised he’d been expecting an answer.   
‘No,’ he said then added quickly, ‘I mean – no I don’t know what it is.’   
‘Okay, so basically it’s a restraint,’ the man nodded now slipping the ring thing over his two longest fingers where it settled loosely, ‘so it fits on your tail like this,’ he showed him how it hinged open and Rin flinched, after the yank Amaimon had given it he wasn’t sure he wanted anyone handling his tail ever again. ‘And if you need uh, restraining Shura or one of us Vatican guys can repeat a chant,’ he demonstrated and Rin felt his tail twitch nervously as the ring contracted sharply until it was gripping the man’s fingers tightly enough for his skin to go from pink to white. ‘Get it?’ he grinned and Rin gulped nodding.  
‘Does it have to go on my tail?’ he asked apprehensively as the man opened the ring and it returned to the size it had been before. The man laughed indicating turning around, drawing a circle downwards in the air with a single finger. He wanted to argue but when he glanced at Shura her face was set like a mask and Mephisto had even looked up from his phone to stare Rin into compliance.   
He turned, catching his tail in one hand to stop it swishing anxiously.   
‘There are other places I can fit it kid,’ the man smirked pushing with his fingertips on Rin’s back so he would bend a little, ‘but I think you’d prefer the tail.’ Rin wished very fervently he was wearing anything other than a backless gown.   
He felt the lightest brush of a hand at the base of his spine and he flinched forwards, hitting both knees painfully against the bed.  
‘Hey, relax,’ the man muttered, ‘it’s not going to hurt unless you do something dangerous, okay?’  
‘I’m not dangerous,’ Rin snapped thickly, voice louder than he’d intended, anger from the trial rushing back to him at once.   
‘Then prove it,’ the man at his back spoke quietly, ‘let me put this on you and don’t make a fuss.’ Rin resisted just barely the urge to growl but this time when he felt the hand on his back he forced himself to remain completely rigid.   
Though he knew it hurt to have his tail pulled, he could barely feel the man touching it and only realised he put the restraining ring on when he heard the metallic snap of it closing.   
‘Is it that it?’ Rin heard the Paladin ask amused and he turned to see the dark-haired man bow theatrically.   
‘Oh! But I forgot to say,’ he smiled pulling a phone from his pocket and showing Rin the glowing screen, a band of red showed the message ‘TAIL RING ACTIVATED’ beneath a Facebook notification, ‘– if the chant is recited I’ll get an alert on this,’ he waved the phone, ‘so the Vatican will be informed immediately and can issue the execution order.’ He was smiling at Shura now. She gave a stiff nod.  
‘So Lightning, he’s safe?’ Angel asked again, moving to the centre of the room eyes on Rin. He wasn’t wearing the huge broadsword Rin noticed with relief but his pale face was still cold with contempt.   
‘Sure,’ the man shrugged, moving away from Rin pocketing his phone. Rin felt oddly exposed stood alone opposite the four adults.   
‘Turn around,’ Angel ordered him tersely, ‘put your hands on the bed palms flat.’ Rin obediently turned again guessing the Paladin wanted to check the new tail ring as well – gloomily he hoped he wasn’t going to pull it.   
Rin could hear the man move closer and could feel the tiny changes in the currents of air when he stood at his back. He still flinched giving a surprised squeak when a warm hand gripped him tightly by the base of his tail.   
‘An animal like you,’ the Paladin breathed unexpectedly close to his ear, ‘needs to understand who is in control.’ Rin felt his entire body tense, contracting instinctively away from the other pressed against his back.   
‘What do you–’ he growled.  
‘I’m not going to hurt you useless I have to,’ Angel muttered flicking the tail ring so it gave a dull metallic chime and shifting to grip him firmly by the back of the neck. Before Rin could speak again the other had nudged his legs apart and smeared something icy cold and slick between his bare buttocks. He yelped, hissing and writhing in Angel’s grasp but with his other hand he gave Rin’s tail a sharp jerk sending a bolt of white hot pain up his spine. Rin stilled, panting eyes watering.   
The hand not on his neck moved to his front, roughly applying the cold liquid to the length his flaccid cock before stroking up to his balls. Rin grunted sharply when he gave them a firm squeeze but didn’t move this time. His breath was coming in short gasps as adrenaline pumped through his veins, making his legs twitch a little.   
‘That should be enough,’ Rin heard the dark-haired man mutter, ‘give it a minute.’ And Angel removed the hand between Rin’s legs, pulling off a plastic glove and dropping it on the sheet near Rin’s elbow. Behind him Rin heard sharp exhale and instantly tried to twist again. But Angel held him, driving the heel of his hand painfully into the base of his skull until his chest was pressed against the bed as well.   
‘Behave,’ he muttered.   
Half laying on the adjustable bed with his cheek pressed to the plastic mattress cover, Rin could feel cold air against his exposed skin. But it didn’t feel cold between his buttocks now and his cock was no longer flaccid either. Both were hot, almost burning, and his cock was thickening and lengthening by the second.   
He felt a knee nudge his thighs wider and, tipped forwards like he was, his erection dangled obscenely in full view. A soft chuckle then a murmured, ‘he can probably take it if you go slowly.’ He heard Angel’s grunt of ascent and was relieved when the pressure on the back of his head was lifted. Flushing he pushed up on his forearms turning enough to see the Paladin shrug off his white uniform jacket and unzip his fly. Behind him Rin could see Shura stood rigid biting her lip so hard it looked like she would split it. Her expression told him everything he needed to know – she could not help him.   
‘Head down,’ Angel ordered tapping the back of his head firmly.   
‘I don’t want to do this,’ Rin gabbled aware of the other’s body pressing against his back again. Angel already had a hand in his hair.  
‘Are you sure?’ he murmured and Rin felt something startlingly hot and pleasantly firm stroke against his hole. He gasped again, body pushing back into the other instinctively. ‘You see,’ Angel told him, a hand curling around his hip now. Rin heard a rip and rustle, bemusedly noticed the True Cross symbol on the foil wrapper Angel had flicked onto the mattress.   
‘You’re wrong,’ he mumbled wriggling weakly though he could feel a flush creeping up his whole body, ‘I don’t want–’  
‘Quiet,’ Angel interrupted, tugging up the loose gown so Rin was entirely naked below the waist. He was pushing Rin now, catching him by the back of a bare thigh and lifting so one of his knees dug into the mattress leaving him half sprawled on the bed. Rin grunted as the movement knocked out his supporting arm but Angel was already moving over him, chest to his back and chin digging uncomfortably into his shoulder. Long blond hair fell over his shoulder brushing his chest and curling on the bed barely an inch form his face.  
His body was heavy on top of Rin’s and his erection felt thick as he eased it inside him. Rin grit his teeth every inch of him was burning as Angel pulled back out of him. The pressure lessened slowly until Rin was able to lift his hips a little into Angel’s movements. He made a soft appreciative noise and Rin felt his groin throb. The tingling heat had become a hot ache and Rin could barely hold in the moan that threatened to escape him as Angel pushed deeply into his body.   
Rin gasped in spite of himself when Angel gripped his hips, keeping him in place as he increased his pace. Rin panted softly, his cock was on fire trapped between his stomach and the mattress but not really receiving enough friction from either. Rin squirmed trying to get the arm that was folded under him loose. Angel grunted softly, holding his shoulder to keep him still but not withdrawing from his body.   
‘I want to…’ Rin panted wiggling his hips deliberately hoping his desire was obvious.   
‘Want to?’ muttered the other, lazily scratching the lowest notch of his spine making him shiver.   
‘You know…’ he gasped, ‘…touch it.’ Angel snorted then he was leaning heavily back over him a hand sliding over his hip. It reached his pubic hair before a voice cut-in curtly: ‘–I wouldn’t.’ Rin felt his toes curl in shame, remembering abruptly they were far from alone.   
‘Ah,’ Angel murmured in agreement tapping his hipbone, ‘you’ll have to do it yourself, cher.’ Rin twisted his arm free quickly before Angel was pressing him flat against the bed again, one hand between his shoulder blades and the other digging hard into his hip.   
His cock was throbbing, almost too sensitive to touch. He held it loosely at first letting Angel’s movements slide it in and out of his encircling fingers.  
Angel’s thrusts were become erratic and Rin could feel his body clenching in response. He gripped his cock firmly giving it short steady strokes, the thigh of his supporting leg trembling. Rin felt his back arch, something twisting deeply and pleasurably in his pelvis. And something warm and wet was dripping through his fingers.   
Angel was holding him by the hair again as Rin lay limp, body still flushed and shivery, tugging with each thrust sending pinpricks of pain across his scalp. He stilled with a sharp gasp, hand fisting black hair and Rin guessed he was finished with him.   
Then Angel was straightening and pulling out of him, letting Rin slip still panting from the bed and sink to his knees. The floor was icy against his bare skin. When something sticky hit his bare leg he flinched, looking up shocked when he realised Angel had flicked the used condom at him.   
Angel caught him roughly by the chin, crouching so they were eye to eye. This close his eyelashes were almost colourless.   
‘Do you understand why I would fuck a creature like you?’ he asked softly, gripping tightening painfully on Rin’s chin. Rin flushed, feeling sick with embarrassment and anger now the hot ache had left him. He bared his fangs but Angel snorted.   
‘That’s right,’ he murmured silkily, ‘because my strength, and the Order’s, is greater than yours,’ he let Rin go with a light slap to his cheek, straightening to his full height, ‘If you break the conditions the Grigori have set I will not hesitate to end your existence and protect Assiah from your evil – as is my sworn duty.’ Rin stared at him open mouthed. His entire body was aching and his eyes were somehow both wet and burning.  
‘Admirable sentiment,’ Mephisto chimed in cheerfully, appearing over Angel’s shoulder, ‘if you’ve quite finished...’ Angel’s lip curled.  
‘Take it back to your school,’ he sneered, stalking out without a backwards glace. Rin saw Mephisto roll slit pupiled eyes before snapping his fingers and suddenly found himself neatly dressed.   
‘Get up,’ Mephisto drawled, extracting a long golden key from an inner pocket, ‘–you’re not hurt,’ he added when Rin didn’t move. Rin wanted to argue but felt sure if he opened his mouth he was actually going throw up.   
‘What did he… put… on him?’ Shura asked sharply, catching the dark-haired man by the collar of his jacket as he attempted to slip out.   
‘Ah, it’s a topical aphrodisiac,’ he grinned spreading his hands, ‘effects last about an hour and the kid’ll be right as rain.’ Shura made a soft incredulous noise and the man beamed at her as she continued glaring.   
Rin forced himself upright, thighs twinging, as Shura allowed the man to leave. The sick feeling sat heavy on his stomach and he had to keep swallowing. Now he was standing he’d started shaking almost uncontrollably, his body not quite able to process what was happening.   
Mephisto’s frank indifference was not helping, as he trotted to the door and swung it closed. He twisted his key in the lock, opening it to reveal the terrace Rin had been dragged off hours earlier.   
On the other side of the door it was raining hard. The first step he took was unsteady but the one after was easier until he’d reached the doorway and ducked out of it, relieved to feel the rain soak through his clothes to his skin.


End file.
